Somewhere Out There
by CoyoteBlack23
Summary: A girl in a wheelchair dreams of exploring the world, a boy is on a quest to seek his destiny can they overcome the odds against them to realize their goal? 5 Chapter story.


A Dream And A Spoon

In the high mountains north of the Indigo Region lives a girl in the small quiet village of Orkutsk who dreams of nothing more than to go on journey throughout the vast and mysterious world of Pokemon, but alas she cannot for she is unable to move her legs and is wheelchair bound. Nevertheless she continues to dream on...until one faithful day.

"Sojou! Sojou! Time to eat!" yelled her father while cooking over a hot stove.

"Sojourner! This girl just won't wake up... Pops go wake her up boy." cheerfully said the father to his eevee. The small fox-like pokemon scurried past the living room heading down the hallway and made a left into a room where a girl with blue eyes and hair was sitting up on her bed petting a Swinub while watching a movie. The girl was teary-eyed as she watched mice singing a touching song towards a pale moon in the night sky, as the song ended the girl finally noticed the curious eevee watching the movie as well.

"Did you like that song Pops?" asked Sojourner wiping tears away from eyes as the swinub on her lap began to snore. The eevee nodded and then headed out the door back to it's owner.

"I guess it's time for breakfast Pookey." said Sojourner to her Swinub as she hopped on to her wheelchair and started rolling towards their living room. Sojourner was greated by her father as she entered the dining room, her father is fairly young-looking middle aged man with long dark blue hair put into a small ponytail and youthful light blue eyes who is quite the cook as he put three plates on the table and three bowls on the floor.

"Mom hasn't come back yet?" asked Sojourner as she put forks near each plate.

"Should be home anytime now baby." replied her father with a confident smile and a thumbs up. Just as he said that a woman with violet hair and green eyes entered the room with a smile carrying two big bags full of gifts along with a absol who was carrying another bag of gifts in it's mouth.

"Hello my loves, what for breakfast?" said the mother as she put the bags of gifts down while making her way towards the kitchen table. The family of three ate their breakfast and headed outside to go on with their day. Sojourner was watching flock after flock of skarmorys soar pass her side of the mountain as they made there annual migration back west towards Johto.

"I'm going to leave this village and explore this world regardless of my condition... I swear Pookey" said Sojourner to her swinub laying on her lap. Unknowningly to Sojourner her parents where right behind her as she made her declaration to herself.

"And one day you will kiddo." replied her father as Sojourner upper body jumped out of surprise. The three of them shared a laugh over the scaring and started heading inside until they heard a ruckus. There was a boy riding an arcanine on the side of the mountain being chased by a silver dragon-type pokemon. The boy headed towards their direction as a dustcloud of snow was blowing at the dragon's face.

"Look out!" yelled the boy as he made a sharp right turn away from the family. The dragon followed the boy and his arcanine, but just as it caught up with him arcanine used Extremespeed to create a duststorm of snow to blind the dragon.

"Now Soul, blast it away with a Dragon Rage!" commanded the boy, arcanine tilted his head back and a twister of green fire raced towards the dragon. The attack hit the dragon sending it spiraling away from the area. The boy then returned his arcanine into it's pokeball and walked towards the family of three.

"Sorry about that folks, I didn't mean to bring that thing over here" sincerely said the boy as he dusting off snow off his jacket.

"The name is Grey and it seems like destiny has brought me here." said the boy as he extended his towards the father. He accepted the hand shake and began to introduce everybody.

"My name is Kilik and this is my wife Elise and my daughter Sojourner" replied Kilik

"Now what do you mean destiny brought you here young man?" asked Elise

"Oh! it's this spoon that lead me here I'm on a search for a sacred cave do ya know where it is?." asked Grey

"Oh you mean the Cave Lost In Time." answered the trio in unison as they pointed towards another mountain east of them.

"You're kidding me? Why'd the spoon bring me here then?" said Grey in a panic.

"Just come in side boy, will talk in there." replied Kilik


End file.
